This study will attempt to evaluate the offspring of Mexican-American NIDDM parents. DNA will be isolated from whole blood, WBC's, to study DNA polymorphisms and marker genes for insulin resistance and to develop inheritance maps for NIDDM. The protocol was given a continuation to June 1, 1998 since many studies could not be completed due to lack of participation by a sufficient number of family members.